The Perfect Winter
by Luigi32
Summary: As an Figure Skater, Daisy has dreamed to become a real figure skater, but before achieve that, she faces many challenges including her future as an heir to the throne
1. Prologue

The Perfect Winter

A Story about an Expert Figure Skater, Daisy. Take note that Daisy and Peach are sisters and Daisy is the elder one and Mario and Luigi are brothers and they have the same birthdate.

Prologue

A long winter has arrived, everyone is throwing snows to each other and making snow dolls.

"I'm bored, don't have any things to do in the first day of Winter, how about you?" Peach asked Daisy

"You know, I'll go ice skating everyday!" Daisy replied happily

"Well, I can't skate at all" Said Peach, "You've already won many Figure Skating competition, right?"

"Yeah" Daisy laughed

**Daisy is an Expert Figure Skater, in the age of 15, she has won at least 5 Figure Skating competition.**

"It's freezing" Said Luigi while trembling

"You have your own jacket, right?" Asked Mario

"Yeah I have, but it's still not enough" Luigi replied

"How can you play Ice Hockey if you're trembling? Asked Mario with a high-pitched voice

"I don't know, last year isn't as cold as this year" Said Luigi

*Scoffs* "Let's buy another jacket" Said Mario

Meanwhile…

"Hey, I left my jacket, should we buy a new one?" Asked Peach confusedly

"Fine, whatever" Said Daisy, "You go first, I'll check the Mushroom Rink(An Ice Skating rink)"

At Peach…

"Hey young girl" Said a boy with a red cap

"What it is?" Asked Peach

"You dropped your wallet here" The boy replied while giving back the wallet to Peach

"Thank you" *Smile* Said Peach, "Are you queuing for jacket too?"

"Yeah" Said the boy

"I'm Peach, nice to meet you" Peach introduces herself

"I'm Mario and this is my twin Luigi, nice to meet you too" Mario replied

**Unlike to another guy, Peach has a different feeling to the twin, especially Mario**

At Daisy…

"It's too crowded here! I can't find an exit at all" Daisy said confusedly while looking around

"Hey! I can help you" Said a boy

*Gasps* "Ok" Daisy replied confusedly

Exit…

"Thanks, even though I don't know who you are" Daisy laughs shyly

"Never mind, I'm Barney, nice to meet you" Said Barney

"I'm Daisy, nice to meet you too" Daisy laughs shyly again

"You wanna play Ice Hockey with me? Let's go!" Said Barney happily

"Sure!"

3 hours later…

"Hey Daisy! Where've you been? Everyone was worry about you!" Said Peach while hugging Daisy

"Well, it's a long story" Daisy replied, "Where's everyone? The castle seems so quiet"

"Well I don't know where is everyone"

"Hello Princesses" Greet Toadsworth

"Hello" Said the Princesses in unison

"Your parents will enroll you to Mushroom High, just like the original plan" Toadsworth tells the news

"Mushroom High? Asked the Princesses in unison

"I heard the girls are very bad there" Said Peach

"No they aren't, this school is owned by the royal family, remember that!" Said Toadsworth

"But the rumor has it" Said Daisy confidently

"Well, if that so, you don't have to be afraid cause you have the highest possible title in the school" Toadsworth said

"Well…."

The first day of school…

"Luckily this is summer day…" Said Daisy

"Yeah" Peach agreed

As an "idol" in Junior High, the Princesses are very popular among students especially among boys.

As the Princesses are trying to find their class, many "fans" especially boys are "chasing" them

"Hey Daisy! Remember me?" Said a boy

"Hey don't forget about me too!"

….

None of these boys were known by Daisy neither Peach

"Wait, I've seen those boys before" Said Peach

"Where?" Daisy asked eagerly

"Those boys!" Peach points at 2 boys

"They're twin" Said Daisy, "They both look so cuuttteee"

Daisy laughs shyly

"Hey, those girl are looking at us, everything's ok?" Asked Luigi

"Yikes!"

"Hello there handsome! You look so cute" Said a girl

"Can we go out someday? Said another girl

"PLEASE?" Asked another one

"?"

**Unlike the Princesses who gained popularity with their beauty, Mario and Luigi gained significant popularity through their "brain"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Who are you?

The Perfect Winter

ME: I hope someday Winter will come to my country

WHO ARE YOU?

"Hey!" Peach calls someone, "Remember me? We met 7 months ago"

"I'm not sure, are you the one who dropped the wallet in front of the jacket store? Asked the boy

"Yes, it's me, you must be Mario and Luigi!" Peach laughed

"And you must be Peach!" Mario said loudly

"Are you guys trying to find your class?" Asked Peach

"No, one of our friend has told us" Luigi answered

Suddenly Daisy approaches…

"Hey Peach…" Daisy stopped

"Hey Daisy, these are my friends, Mario and Luigi" Said Peach, "Mario and Luigi, this is my sister, Daisy" Peach smiled

"Hey, nice to meet you" Said Luigi slowly

"Nice to meet you too" Daisy replied while smiling

In class…

Daisy and Peach are in one class, but they aren't in one class with Mario and Luigi.

"Well, our class is very noisy" Said Daisy

"Because our class is filled with naughty boys" Peach replied with a high-pitched voice

"Where's the teacher?" Peach asked

"I don't know" Daisy answered simply

"Hey beauty, I'm Jack, what's your name?" Jack asked with arrogantly

"It's that important?" Daisy asked angrily

"What did you say? Asked Jack, "you're pretty arrogant!"

"Fine whatever, and you're pretty haughty" Daisy replied with angrily

"Listen beauty, if you don't want to be mine, me and my friends will taste your sexy body" Jack threated

Daisy become afraid after Jack threated her

*Laugh* "You're very weak, aren't you?" Jack insulted, "guys, no teachers are here, so why don't we just taste her sexy body?" *Laugh*

Jack and his friends are starting to rape Daisy and Peach

*Slap* someone slapped Jack

"Well, what is this? If it isn't Duke, the troublemaker in junior high" Jack insulted

"You're the troublemaker, don't you know that?" Duke replied

"Guys, we can't taste her body if Duke is here, let's finish him" Jack commanded

Because Duke can't fight at all, so Jack and his friend are easily to beat him, he was beaten many times at his face, body and even his "sensitive area"

Daisy gasped, "Hey stop it, it's enough!" Daisy tried to stop them but she can't

The teacher comes and everyone who involved was brought to the principal office.

"Well, what've we got here? The princesses were fighting with boys?" The principal asked, "well, Daisy, tell me the incident"

"At first, Jack was trying to be acquainted with me, but I refused because I don't want to make any friends with troublemaker, but then he threated me and tried to rape me, then Duke slapped Jack in order to protect me but then Jack and his friends started to beating him."

"Well, where's Duke now?" Asked the principal

"He hurt very bad and now he's in the Central Hospital" Daisy answered

"Well Daisy, you can return to your class" Said the principal

"Thank you" Daisy replied

"What about me? Asked Jack innocently

"You and your friends are going to be suspended for 2 weeks, but if you do this for the second time, you'll be expel from this school? UNDERSTAND?" Shout the principal

"Yes" Jack replied with low-pitched voice

"Now call your parents! Bring your friends who were involved here and tell them to do the same thing as you"

Lunch time…

"Hey Mario, hey Luigi!" Daisy called

"Hey!" Mario replied

"I heard there was a fight in your class" Said Luigi

"Yeah, and luckily, the troublemakers were suspended from the school for 2 weeks, but unfortunately, one of my classmate were hurt really bad and were taken to the Central Hospital" Daisy explained

"Who was that unlucky guy?" Asked Mario without thinking

"Well, his name is Duke" Daisy answered

"DUKE?" Asked the twin in unison

"What's wrong, do you know him?" Daisy asked

"Well, we've been friend for more than a decade!" Luigi answered

"We should visit him!" Said Mario, "I wish I could visit him now!"

"I'm coming too, because I'm also involved in the fighting" Said Daisy

"You mean you hurt him?" Asked Luigi

"No, no, it's a long story, Duke will tell you" Daisy answered

Suddenly 3 girls come nearby

"Hey Mario and Luigi!" Said the girls in unison

"Hey girls" Mario replied

"Well, if it isn't Daisy, the Princess, I'm Angela, nice to meet you" Angela introduces

"I'm Kate and this is Jane, nice to meet you" Kate introduces

"Nice to meet you all" Daisy smiled

"Can we join?" Asked Angela

"Sure" Luigi answered

All of them are chattering happily, until someone surprised them

"Hey pal!" Said the boy, "This girl was looking for you!"

Mario and Luigi turn their body

"Peach?" Daisy asked

"BARNEY!" Said Mario and Luigi in unison while hugging Barney

"Barney?" Asked Daisy to herself

**FLASHBACK**

7 months ago

"I'm Barney, nice to meet you"

"You wanna play Ice Hockey with me? Let's go!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Barney?" Daisy asked once again

"Hold on! I've met you before" Said Barney

"You've met her?" Asked Luigi

"I think so, she's very familiar" Barney answered

"Are you the one who asked me to play ice hockey 7 months ago? Daisy asked eagerly

"7 months ago…." Barney thinks, "Ahhh yes! You're the one who were confused to find the exit from the Mushroom Rink right?"

"Yes!" Daisy replied, "I can't believe we meet again!" Daisy laughed

"Ah yes Luigi! Lunch time is almost over! Why don't we return to the class?" Asked Angela

Angela pulls Luigi to the class

"Why don't we return too Mario?" Asked Jane

"OK, I'll see you later!" Said Mario

"Why? Are you two curious about Mario and Luigi?" Asked Barney

"Yeah, it looks like that you've been friend with Mario and Luigi for ages" Said Peach

"Of course, I've met Luigi at kindergarden which mean around a decade ago" Barney answered

"I'll give Mario and Luigi's phone number" Barney continued

"Give it to us!" Said Peach and Daisy in unison

*Laugh* "Here!" Said Barney

That afternoon…

Daisy is walking around the Mushroom Park

"Luigi?" Daisy asked

"Daisy! I can't believe we meet here!" Luigi replied

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked as she sits beside Luigi

"Just fishing, my last hobby beside Ice Hockey" Luigi answered

"What're you doing then?" Luigi asks back

"I'm just take some walk in this park" Daisy answered

"You aren't going to visit Duke?" Daisy asked

"Well, Mario won't come cause he has an appointment with someone but he didn't want to tell me, it's very stupid." Luigi complained

"Calm down, maybe he has an important appointment" Daisy tried to calm Luigi

"Well, maybe I should visit Duke by myself" Said Luigi

"I'm coming too, remember what did I tell you this noon?"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Camping Part 1

The Perfect Winter

ME: Camping on a snowy mountain? Sounds great for me!

CAMPING PART 1

At the end of the autumn…

"Class, at 2nd December, our school will go camping until 23rd December!" Said the homeroom teacher

"Wow camping! Don't you hear that?" Daisy asked

"It's very nice, I really like camping" Peach answered

"Aren't you interested? You seems not very interested" Said Daisy

"Well, I've thousand times gone to camping, and there was nothing different, set up camp, make some barbeque, then sleep, just like normal vacation" Duke answered

"Come on Duke, don't be too sensitive" Said Peach

"Fine" Duke replied

At the castle…

"Toadsworth! Our school will go camping for almost a month!" Peach said excitedly

"Really? Sounds fun" Said Toadsworth

Then Daisy texts Luigi

_Hey Luigi, what're you doing?_

-Daisy

A few seconds later…

_Well, I'm fishing with Barney and Duke_

-Luigi

Another reply

_Sounds fun, hey, have you heard the camping news?_

-Daisy

_I've known that, you'll follow, won't you?_

-Luigi

A few minutes later…

_Sorry for the late reply Luigi__. Of course I'll follow, and I'll tell you something_

-Daisy

_What is it?_

-Luigi

_I'll tell you at the campsite _

-Daisy

_I wonder what is it, I'll tell you something too at the campsite_

-Luigi

_Ok, enjoy your fish_

-Daisy

No replies after that

2nd December…

"Well class, we'll ride bus B, it'll take 12 hours from our school to the campsite, so be patient" The teacher tells the class

Daisy sends another text to Luigi

_I'll on the bus B, you?_

-Daisy

_I'm on the bus C_

-Luigi

_How unlucky_

-Daisy

At the bus…

In the bus, all boys are fighting to get the chance to sit nearby the Princesses

"Well, let's just take the front seat" Said Daisy

"I'm with you" Said Duke

"Perfect!" Said Peach

In the middle of journey…

"You know Angela, Jane and Kate right?" Daisy asked in serious tone

"I know them, why?" Duke asked back

"Well, I'm just curious about them, how did they know Mario and Luigi?" Daisy asked

"Well, those 3 girls are quite popular in junior high, those 3 girls, they like Mario and Luigi, but I don't know exactly who likes Mario or who likes Luigi" Duke explained

"What's wrong? You seem pretty curious about them" Asked Duke

"I think they're pretty kind" Said Daisy

"WHAT?" Asked Duke

"Am I saying the wrong thing?" Daisy asked

"You'll know the truth after you know Mario and Luigi for a long time" Said Duke

**Peach doesn't appear in this conversation although she sits beside Daisy because she's asleep**

At Bus C…

"I know what are you thinking now!" Barney said

"What?" Luigi asked

"First, you're disappointed cause you aren't in the same bus with the Daisy, second, you obviously like Daisy" Barney said while chuckling

"WHAT?" Luigi exclaimed

"LOL" Barney laughed

"Hey, what do you think about Angela, Jane and Kate?"

"Those damn shits?" Barney asked sarcastically, "They're very arrogant and they hate the Princesses a lot"

"Really? But they're nice to Peach and Daisy when they met for the first time

"You're wrong buddy, the appearance of the princesses has made the popularity of those damn shits decreases a lot, so they're jealous actually" Barney explained

"HELLO LUIGI!" Suddenly the 'damn shits'appeared

"Luigi! We missed you a lot" Said Kate while hugging Luigi

"C'mon Luigi! Let's play!" Said Angela while bringing Luigi to their seat

*Sighs* Barney sighs

"What happened? I heard some noises around here?" Asked Mario as he awoke

"Well, the trio took Luigi again" Barney replied

"I've to see him" Said Mario

Back to Daisy

"Duke, can I tell you something? But please don't tell anyone about this" Said Daisy

"Ok" Duke agreed, "What is it?"

"Well, I don't know for how long and somehow I like Luigi" Daisy revealed her secret

"Why I'm not surprised?" Asked Duke to himself

"You should tell him by yourself, that's the best choice for you" Said Duke

"Should I tell him via text or directly to him?" Daisy asked

"If you haven't ready yet, you can tell him via text, but if you're ready, you should tell him face to face" Duke advised

**Flashback**

"I wonder what is it, I'll tell you something too at the campsite"

-Luigi

**End of flashback**

"So?" Duke asked

"I'll tell him face to face" Daisy said confidently

"Good choice!" Duke replied

Campsite…

"Wow! It's pretty big, huh?" Asked Peach

"It's 11 P.M already, let's just set our camp and go to sleep" Said Daisy

"Hey! If it isn't Duke and the princesses" Said Mario

"Hey Mario! Where's Luigi? Peach asked

"He's still in the bus" Said Mario

"There he is!" Said Duke

"Hey Luigi! What're you looking for?" Mario asked

"My cell phone! It must be dropped around here!" Luigi answered confusedly

"I have searched for it in every corner, but there aren't any cell phones" Said Barney

"Try to remember your last moment when you're still have your cell phone" Mario said

"I don't remember, I haven't take out my cell phone along the way to the campsite" Luigi replied

"Hey guys! What's wrong? Daisy asked

"Luigi lost his cell phone" Barney answered

"I'm not sure if the cell phone is dropped" Said Duke

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked

"I've a feeling that someone might took it" Said Duke, "Think about it"

*Thinking*

"Before we arrived, I fallen asleep, but I'm not sure if I slept at my seat cause I didn't feel Barney beside me" Said Luigi

"That's it!" Barney exclaimed

**To be continued…**

**P.S: Don't worry, the romance part will appear in the later part of the story**


End file.
